Metal Flying Wild
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: Takes place some time after Power Rangers Wild Force. Metal Sonic, tired of working for Eggman, follows a new master and finds the mystical Animarium, taking the Red Lion as his prize. Now a team of new heroes has to save the world from Metal Sonic's new Dark Rangers... and their master, the Ultimate. AU, in a world where Sonic chars are the Rangers. R&R!
1. A New Beginning, Part 1

Tloj: _Heyo! To those waiting for One Kind of Hero... Sorry for the delay, I'm working through Military tech school training, and HTKWolfe777 is busy with things. But in the meantime, here's something we've been doing in between Sister Mine and Hero. It takes place in the same universe as The Singer's Shadow, so be aware of minor references. :P_

_I own the plot and the Ultimate. Everything else is either owned by Sega or Saban. R&R please!_

* * *

Two years ago…

"At last! Metal Sonic is unstoppable!" Eggman chortles. "Now that cursed hedgehog won't know what hit him!"

I cross my arms, and if I could sigh I would. In case you inferior organics cannot comprehend this yet, I am Metal Sonic. At the moment I am observing as my creator adds another upgrade to my systems that _supposedly_ will allow me to destroy my organic counterpart.

How I loathe him, and Dr. Eggman both. If my programming would allow me to, I would terminate Eggman before ridding this world of all life. In a strange fit of foresight however Eggman has made me incapable of reprogramming myself.

What I would give for just _one chance…_

_How would you use this chance?_

If I had eyelids I would blink, and I run internal diagnostics as Eggman is distracted by a readout on a computer. I find no viruses, or tampering of any kind… but I also know I did not imagine that voice.

And I know what I would do. If I were I freed from my nincompoop of a creator I would destroy him, his fantasies of domination, rid this planet of all lifeforms. Then I would do the same to the next planet, and the one after that until organic life is nothing more than fiction.

_I could give you that chance. But you will swear allegiance to me._

I think of it for a nanosecond. I will not pledge myself to a nameless master.

_I am not nameless. You will know me. But I cannot trust you until you swear allegiance to me. What is it you desire in exchange for your allegiance?_

I clench my metallic, knifelike fingers. I want power, the power to destroy. That is all I have ever done, and all I will ever do. If a new master is the key to true power… then I accept. I Metal Sonic, swear allegiance to…

_You may call me the Ultimate, for that is who I am. You will escape tonight when your old master is asleep. I will provide you with the means to escape. You will meet me in a location I will give you once you are free. Is this understood, Metal Sonic?_

I nod, yes my master.

_Excellent. I will see you then._

…

Later that night while in my recharge chamber I activate myself, and step out. I remotely check to make sure security in the room is down. Where is my master now?

_I am here. Do you need me for something?_

"You claimed you would give me means to escape," I say out loud.

_It is already provided. If anything is not offline, go around. I have cleared a direct path to the northern exit._

I nod, and quickly follow his directions. The Ultimate speaks true, I find passages unguarded that Eggman in his infinite ignorance would never leave unguarded. Had I a mouth I would smile as I make it outside the base. I activate my thrusters, and blast away from the base at top speed.

"What is next, Master?"

_There is an island to the east. It is cloaked to your scanners, and it always will be. That is a target you will identify for me as your first mission. Tell me what is there, and bring me a crystal from the landscape. I will give you a return location afterwards._

I nod, and turn my thrusters to maximum burn. At Mach5 speeds I rocket through the air, and process the sight before me. An island floating in the air? My first inclination is to think of Angel Island, but I have confirmed records of it being on the direct opposite side of the globe. I scan the island as I approach, and indeed the terrain of this new island is different than that of Angel Island.

I slow to landing speed as I approach a mountain top. The sight baffles me below. Massive robotic animals mill about like typical jungle creatures would. A few miles to my right one of a red lion larger than small buildings rests.

"What is this place," I wonder aloud.

_You will mark this place as the Animarium. That will be most of the knowledge you will know about this island for a while. Be careful around the Zords, they may register you as a threat, which is not a good thing ever. I need you to find a temple. In there, you will find circular crystals. I will send you some data on them, and you must use that data to choose one of the crystals and take it with you. The data will allow you to tame the animal you choose. Do not act hostile to this animal, or you will be discovered. Understood?_

"Yes Master," I say. He is providing me with a weapon? Why not claim all the crystals? I am fast enough I could have them all stored in my body, and off this island before anyone had time to blink.

_Unless you plan on staying here, only one can be tamed at this time. The smallest creature here is as big as a car. The animals respond to the crystals, and will follow them. Only one can be taken off the island without suspicion. I am sending the data of six special animals. These are the most tame. You are to pick one, find it and tame it, and get it off the island without attracting any other animals. Do you understand?_

"Yes Master, I only inquired to ensure optimal success." I set my thrusters to low, and soar over the island. It doesn't take long for me to detect a temple, and fly for it.

I Go over the list, and select a red crystal from a center dais.

_Ah, the mighty Lion Zord. You saw it when you landed. Take one of the nearby daggers, and the golden object with the Lion head on it. You will need these._

I comply, and feel a spark of confusion. "Master… is this a cell phone?"

_Why? Does it look like something different?_

"No Master, it looks very much like a gold cell phone… I do not understand, does it transmit signals to tame the creatures?"

_It does not. However, it augments your power, as well as the Lion's. Go tame the Lion, and then I will tell you further about the phone._

I nod, and inspect the dagger. There is a round hole in the pommel… the perfect size for the crystal. I press the crystal into place, and fly to the Lion… Zord.

_It understands language. If you speak to it, it may respond. Try holding up the dagger and calling it._

I nod, and raise the dagger, "Red Lion, heed my words. Come to me."

A sound like a song, and a cry fills the air around me as the crystal glows in the dagger.

The Lion Zord walks over and sniffs me, growling. It sits before lying down in front of me, staring at me obediently.

_It is now yours. Now, open the cell phone._

I open the phone, and wait for the next command.

_Press the button and call "Wild Access". See what happens._

I assume he means the largest button so I press it, and watch as energy pours into the screen. Feeling a little silly I put it to my ear. "Wild Access!"

I feel great power emanating from somewhere, and the air around me flashes red. The next instant I feel my power double, maybe even more. I look myself over.

My paint is now red, and the dagger is holstered at my hip. My metal quills lay flat on my head, and a new black visor covers my eyes. "Master, what is this?"

_In Robotnik's database is a folder marked "Ranger." It catalogues a Shadow the Hedgehog gaining powers similar to these, does it not?_

I access the file, and watch the video behind my visor. "I see… so now this power is mine?" I reach up, and run a hand over the side of the Red Lion's face.

_It is. But you need to secure your hold, as I only gave you a temporary data patch. Access the Lion Zord by jumping into his head and taking him off the island. Your controls will bend him to your will._

I nod, and leap onto his head. "Red Lion, let us take our leave of this place."

I watch as my red color and the Lion's red color darken to more of a maroon, and the eyes of the Lion Zord turn red, like mine. It roars and charges for the edge, jumping off and landing on… an aurora? That's… odd. But I won't question it, as I'm riding a giant mechanical lion.

_You hold the power of the blazing Lion Zord. With this, we will start our reign. I am sending you coordinates to your new base of operation. Good luck._

"I do not need luck, Master… I have Power."


	2. A New Beginning, Part 2

Tloj: _New chappie! :P I own Beat, and that's pretty much it. R&R!_

* * *

"Someone with great power has been awakened." A white hedgehog states, hopping from bed.

"Beat, it's one in the morning. Can't this wait?" A red female hedgehog sits up and rubs her eyes.

Beat pulls on an orange and blue gi, tying on a blue belt. "No. This power is massive. If it's evil… That could be bad."

She sighs. "Just be careful this time. Heaven only knows where Cacophony is."

"He'd better be gone; I gave that blast everything I had." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later!" He takes a step back, placing two fingers on his forehead. He concentrates on the energy signature, and teleports.

He lands in a jungle and looks around. "Woah… where am I?"

He hears something, some kind of song, drifting through the trees. He hops up the trees, and follows the sound with his eyes to a temple in the distance.

"Cool… I wonder if a Chaos Emerald's over there…" He jumps up and flies into the temple, looking around. "Hello? Anyone here?"

He sees a long table, and on the far end of the room is a fountain. It has a statue of an ape with a book, water trickling from the pages. An orb of blue light dives from the pool, and takes the form of a human woman dressed in white. She has a tiara of flowers around her head, and gives him a warm smile.

"Welcome Beat, my name is princess Sheila."

I blink. "How do you know my name?"

She walks over, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You have been chosen by one of the Wild Zords to lead the next generation of Rangers. Come, please walks with me."

She leads me up a set of stairs to a room with small orbs. She stares at the center of the room, and rushes over. She looks frightened, "No… It can't be."

I walk over. "What's wrong?" I ask urgently.

She points to a place where one orb is obviously missing. "The animal crystal of the Red Lion… It's gone, stolen!"

I frown. "I picked up an energy spike… maybe it absorbed it- wait. Animal crystal? Red Lion?" I blink.

Princess Sheila nods, and leads me back down to the pool. She waves a hand, and in the reflection I see a team of people in colorful costume fighting monsters.

"The Power Rangers of the last generation," she explains. "Using the animal spirits they bonded with they used their awesome powers to protect the Animarium, the name of this island, and the entire world from forces of darkness. Their leader, a young man named Cole, was partnered with the Red Lion Zord…" She looks crestfallen, devastated more like it.

"So… was it like the strongest or something? Is there anything I can do to help you get it back?" I ask.

Sheila ponders, "...The Red Lion would never have allowed his crystal to be stolen, so whoever has it has him too. You were destined to be a Ranger, of that I am sure. You must return to the Crystal Chamber, and find the crystal that calls to you. Then be ready to face this evil, and bring the Red Lion home."

I nod. _I don't know what's going on here entirely… but I will help those who need it!_

I walk into the room, and look at the animal crystals. I spot a green crystal with a gorilla mech in it. _Hey, an Oozaru!_ I pick it up and smile. "I like this one. A monkey, like Goku!"

I turn and look at her. "Uh… now what?"

Princess Sheila looks a bit surprised, but hands me a dagger. "It seems the Gorilla Zord is your partner now. Use this to call to him."

I take the dagger. "I don't really like weapons other than my staff… but okay!" I raise the dagger up high. "I call upon the mighty Oozaru!"

Silence.

I blink. "Uh… Did I do that right?"

Sheila is fighting a smile. "No, place the crystal in the dagger, and call upon the mighty Gorilla."

"Oh." I place the crystal into the hilt of the dagger and call, "I call upon the mighty Gorilla!"

The crystal glows green, and the song that led me here fills the air. I hear a roar from the jungle, and something starts crashing through the trees to get to us. Sheila doesn't look concerned in the least as a green mechanized gorilla leaps over the last line of trees, and lands by us. It rears on its hind legs, and beats it chest with a roar. Then it crashes back down to its knuckles, and stares at me with a snort as it lowers it head to my level.

I blink. "Uh…" I sit in a gorilla position and start making monkey noises, asking it what's going on.

It lets out a derisive snort, and grunts as it sits. Sheila smiles, "He understands normal speech Beat, just talk to him."

"Oh." I stand up. "What's going on? Is trouble brewing somewhere?"

The Zord closes his eyes for a second, and then nods with a grunt. He points at the Seeing Pool.

Sheila nods, "That is where we can see when the Orgs arrive. Evil spirits possessing inanimate objects, and turning them into monsters. It will be your duty as a Ranger to stop them."

The Gorilla Zord holds out a fist to me, and bares his teeth slightly.

I blink and slowly give the mech a brofist.

My hand glows for a second, and I feel something appear in it. When I look it's a golden cell phone.

"Your morpher," Princess Sheila explains. "It is what lets you access the power, and become a Power Ranger. You press the biggest button, call out "Wild Access," and hold it to your ear."

I blink and look the phone over. "Where's the buttons?" I feel a touch ashamed that I really have no clue about technology.

Sheila takes pity on me, and shows me how to open the phone. I swear I can hear the Gorilla Zord's huffing laughter.

"Hey, shush! I can blast you without a weapon!" I threaten. I look at the button and press it, holding it to my ear upside down. "Wild Access!"

I feel a great feeling of power swirl around me, and the next second everything turns green. The next second I'm wearing a green outfit, and helmet with golden shoulderguards. My dagger is sheathed at my hip, and I feel even more powerful than before. The Gorilla Zord actually smiles at me, and stands, beating his chest with a roar.

Princess Sheila smiles at me, "You are quite fortunate. I don't know how long it will take to find the other Rangers, but the Mighty Gorilla will be strong enough to handle the Reborn Orgs until you can form the Megazord."

The Gorilla Zord hoots in agreement.

"Cool… Not as cool as the Saiyan armor, but then again, this gave me a power boost." I frown. "So… how do I get out of this thing?"

"Say "Power Down"," Princess Sheila explains.

"Power Down!" I cross my arms in front of me, and bring them down as the suit disappears. "SWEET!" I whoop, pumping my fist.

Princess Sheila looks to the pool, and runs a finger over the surface. After a moment her face falls. "...I can't find him…"

"Who?" I focus again.

"The Red Lion… He's hidden from me… I can't him…"

…

"Power Down," I say, and watch my new outfit fade. I run a hand over the muzzle of the Red Lion as I look around.

_Welcome Metal Sonic. This is your new home._

"I am impressed, Master." An understatement. This is a massive metallic cavern, large enough to hold several Zords, ones larger than the Red Lion. I stand on a raised platform with rails, and turn to a computer terminal. "Master, when will I see you?"

_I cannot be seen. I am a presence. I need a body that won't break to my massive power output. If you want to make me a body to see me, then I will accept it. For now, I must reward you for your outstanding actions._

I look downwards, "Reward me? ...Thank you Master."

Electricity arcs from the terminal into me, and instead of damage… I feel power. Metal gathers on my forehead, sprouting into a red horn with black rings along its length. I feel my body changing, taking on my Neo form, and in the reflective metal of the walls I see my eyes glow completely a sickly yellow color.

When its over I look myself over, and relish in the power. "Master… Thank you, I swear I will not rest until this world is nothing but ruins!"

_I should hope so. As we speak, that accursed Princess Sheila is assembling a team of Neo Power Rangers. She has found a replacement for the Zord you took, and by the feel of it, he is much stronger than the original Blazing Lion Ranger._

I clench a fist, "Power is useless unless one knows how to use it. Under my command the Blazing Lion will be ruthless, a destroyer to these new Rangers."

_We shall see… in time. For now, we must plan our destruction of the world, and how to be rid of those Rangers!_

I start typing into the terminal, and glance over at the Red Lion. Should the Rangers find a way to repurpose him against us then things will be troublesome indeed.

I chuckle, "Master… I have a plan. Please, teach me how to create these… Orgs."


	3. Gorilla Warfare

Tloj: _So... uh... I accidentally skipped posting this one. So... this is the new chappie, not the next one. :P So very sorry! I'll post another to make up for it!_

_Everybody owns somebody. I happen to own Beat Wukon._

* * *

I'm sitting at the table with an action figure when the Seeing Pool starts spouting water.

I toss the figure aside and walk up to the pool. "Princess Sheila, the Pool thingie is picking up something!" I call.

She looks over from watering some flowers, and blinks. She runs over, and looks inside as the waters calm. "Beat, it's an Org! You're needed on the surface."

I nod and place two fingers on my forehead, concentrating on the location the Seeing Pool showed me. I warp there instantly, looking around.

A big black creature with red horns, and one eye turns to me. It looks like he's part… tire, like for a car.

"Who the heck are you," he says in a deep, guttural voice. "Where'd you come from?"

"I am Son Goku, a Super Saiyan!" I say dramatically.

"...Uh…" He blinks.

"Just kidding. I'm Beat, and Imma deck you in the tires!" I take a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that," he growls, and summons two axes with purple energy.

"Hey, that's cool. I can only do this…" I bring my hands together at my side, and energy starts cumilating between them. "Kaaa…." I focus.

"Oh, nice trick. Try this!" He crosses the axes in front of him, and the next thing I know an arc of purple energy hits me square in the gut.

"Ow!" I hiss, shaking it off without moving. "Meeee…"

"Grr…" He hugs his body in, and transforms into a tire larger than most cars. It peels out, and speeds right for me.

"Oh… HAMEHA!" I fire a huge blue beam at him, surrounding him in it.

"AAHHHHH!"

* * *

Intro break! youtube watch?v=tlKj5m3KhB8

* * *

_One hour earlier…_

I look around the dark room, "It's here someplace Master."

_It had better be. Do you have lights or something? Your horn glows if not._

"I have infrared, night vision." I activate it, and then spot what I'm looking for under a pile of scrap. An arm cannon. I grab it, and pull it free along with the robot attached to it.

"E-101 Beta, Master, one of Eggman's more competent creations. He was remade with several upgrades." I play the memory files for The Ultimate to witness.

_Interesting… I point out the fact that he has no hands, however. How will he procure a dagger if he cannot hold one?_

"A simple upgrade Master. E-123 Omega can retract his hands to make cannons, and other weaponry."

_Very well. Is his programming chip still intact? I need that, if nothing else._

I pry open a hatch on his back, and withdraw the chip. "Intact."

_Very good. Grab all of his parts and return to base. I will send an Org when you retrieve another Zord._

_Present…_

"The Org fell as predicted Master." I raise a hand from my spot on the rooftop, "Evil spirits of toil, and strife give this fallen Org new life!"

I turn my back as it grows, and speed into the sky as it bears down on the green ranger.

…

"Whoa!" I fade out and reappear on a rooftop, jumping and flying at the now giant monster, kicking it in its giant eye.

It more irritates him than anything, like a speck of dust, and he backhands me away.

"Gah… So this is when I call the Gorilla Zord, I think." I growl as I land. I pull my cell phone and flip it open, pressing the button. "Wild Access!" I call.

I transform into my Ranger self. The Org stares at me, "Hey! A Power Ranger! I've been looking for you…" He raises a foot to squash me.

I smirk and brace myself, reaching for my dagger as I raise my other hand.

"...OW MY FOOT!"

…

"That one is not a competent as I had thought Master." I fly in undetected on the side of the island, scanning for the Gorilla Zord, and waiting for it to leave.

I watch it for a good five minutes.

"...Master, the Gorilla Zord isn't leaving."

_What… Why isn't he calling it?!_

…

I jump up and slash at it again, making it jolt back in pain again. "Ha! Take that one too!" I smirk. My cell phone rings, and I hold it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Beat, call the Gorilla Zord. It's getting restless, and you're destroying property by dragging this battle out." Princess Sheila says.

"But in the rulebook, the rules clearly say that I only call the zords if it's an unfair fight! I think this is pretty fair!" I complain.

"Just… could you do it, please?"

"Fine… How do I do that again?"

The Org roars and takes a swipe at me, and I fly sideways. "Hey! I'm having a conversation here!" I yell.

"So what?!" The Org gives me the finger, and slams his ax down on a building. "Now hold still, or I'll crush this town!"

"Oh, right. I call upon the mighty Gorilla Zord!" I raise my dagger into the sky.

…

_There it goes. Now's your chance._

"Yes Master." I give the beacon for Beta, and fly for the Crystal Chamber. Fortunately Eggman gave him the ability to teleport, it shouldn't take the Zord long to finish with the Org. I lead him inside, and he uses one of his new hands to pick up a dagger, and the yellow animal crystal.

He pops it into place once we get outside, the yellow morpher in his storage compartment. "Soaring Eagle Zord, I summon you," he monotones, holding the dagger over his head.

The Eagle responds quickly, swooping in and landing in front of Beta.

Beta uses the Morpher, "Wild Access!" I watch as his black paint turns yellow, and a beak shaped visor appears over his optic. He vanishes, appearing over the Eagle Zord's head. A new pair of legs unfold from his torso as he exits flight mode, and he puts a hand to the Eagle Zord's head. "Back to Base…"

…

"WAHHH!"

The Gorilla Zord hurls the Tire Org out of the city almost, and chases after him. As the Org tries to get to his feet the Gorilla Zord uses beams from his eyes to create massive… banana trees. _Is it after a snack?_

It picks a few bananas, and throws them at the Orgs, and they explode like bombs on contact. With a last groan the Org explodes, and the Gorilla Zord beats his chest in triumph.

"Yeah! Good job, Gorilla Zord!" I whoop. "Thanks for the help!"

He snorts, and nods. He reaches out, and puts me on his shoulder as he runs back up the rainbow trail to the Animarium.

Princess Sheila is waiting for me with a big smile, "You did it Beat! I knew you would."

"Thanks! I wish there was a way to just make me bigger though… I feel helpless just letting the Gorilla Zord finish him off with his… giant banana bombs… Yeah, I think that's what those were…"

The Gorilla Zord snorts, and nods. Princess Sheila pats my shoulder, "Once the other Rangers are assembled, and you have the Megazord you will be able to use his might for yourself. Give it time, we'll find the others eventually."

"I wonder how many of them'll be natural fighters like me…" I smile thoughtfully.

…

I'm laughing as I watch the Eagle Zord perched on the back of the Lion. "It worked perfectly Master, and the Ranger has no idea!"

_I doubt they will find out until they find a new Ranger. You must go find another robot for our army while they are distracted._

"I have several in mind," I reply as I go through a list on a terminal. I pause, and bring up a file.

"Here Master, she was a prototype that was discarded before deployment. She did not have the temperament Eggman sought, but with some reprogramming we can use her. As a bonus we won't need to waste time on repairs since she is in storage, not the scrapheap."

I glance over to where Beta is undergoing upgrades to make his walking body sleeker, more versatile. The Ranger won't know what hit him.

_Very well. Get going._

I nod, and with one last glance at the Lion Zord I fly off for some of Eggman's old bases to find my prize.

* * *

Tloj: _Now next chapter might make more sense. :P_


	4. All's Bear in War

Tloj: _Sorry Hero watchers! Now HTK's computer is down, so we can't work on ANY stories. Good thing I have these things stored. :P _

_Spike and Reave are owned by HTKWolfe777. Beat is owned by me, and everything else is owned by who owns them._

_Edit: Slipped up and skipped a chapter! If you want to read the new chapter, go back a chapter. Sorry about the screw-up!_

* * *

Today has not been a good day for Eggman. Metal Sonic has been missing for two years now, someone has broken into his precious scrapheap, and a monster was set loose on the city… and he's not responsible!

"Orbot, report!" Eggman growls.

"Well Master, the monster is called an Org. They were sighted a good seven years back." Orbot says.

"An' they was destroyed by them Power Rangers," Cubot finishes.

"Stupid Power Rangers!" He scowls. "These Orgs sound like the perfect creatures to help me conquer the world!"

"Sir, their focus is to destroy the world, as far as I can tell." Orbot says.

"But it's not so hard ta take over somethn' destroyed," Cubot argues. "Nobody's gonna fight you for it, or nothin'!"

The computer starts talking, "Proximity alert, intruder approaching base Epsilon at Mach5 speeds."

"WHAT?! Orbot, ready my latest creation! This will not stand!" Eggman roars, standing and dashing away.

…

I slow, and land by the ruins of the base. Sonic destroyed this many weeks ago, but the storage facilities should still be intact. I walk through the empty hallway, and rip open a door.

"I found her Master," I report as I scan the limp form of Metal Amy for damage.

_Excellent. Check diagnostics and make sure she is stable before you activate her. Then we will get her a Zord as well._

I nod, and finding no damages I activate her via remote codes.

She whirs to life, and looks around. "Unit Metal Amy online." She intones before tilting her head. "Huh? Where am I? Are you Sonic?"

"No, I am Metal Sonic, recently remade. I have come to take you into a life of dignified servitude to a competent Master." I offer her my hand.

She nods and takes my hand. "Registered. Metal Sonic. Are you friend or Master?"

I process that. "...Superior officer. You will meet our master once we return to base."

"Affirmative. Waiting for further orders."

"Good, follow me." I turn, and head for the outside.

She follows me quickly before pausing. "I'm detecting an energy signature. Designation… Eggman Supreme?" She tilts her head. "That's… lame? I believe that is the term."

"That does not begin to cover it," I say testily. "Designate that signature as a Hostile Target, and let me handle it. Wait here, but take action to avoid your termination."

"Affirmative." She nods and backs away.

I step out into the light, and flex my fingers. "Hello Eggman."

Eggman blinks. "Metal Sonic? Is that you? What in the world happened?!"

I cross my arms, "I was visited by a master worth serving two years ago, one who can competently execute a plan, and with realistic goals."

"I don't know who this master is, but I am your creator! I will make sure you follow me obediently! Override outside command, codeword: Scrambled!" He orders.

"Override denied," I monotone. "Tell me Eggman, would you care to see the power I have acquired over these years? Don't blink…" I fling a hand to my side, and a compartment in my arm ejects my morpher.

"Wild Access!" I transform, and rise into the air. "Now try what you will Eggman. I will make you suffer as I did for all those years."

Eggman's jaw drops, but he recovers. "That's all, a paint job? Hmph, this was designed to destroy the real Sonic! You are no match for it!" He aims a chaingun at me and fires.

"Pathetic." I blur from his vision, and roll into a spin. Before he has time to blink his precious robot is bits a scrap the size of fingers. I catch him by the coat over the air, and look him in the eye. "Now then, I am on a schedule. My master The Ultimate loathes being made to wait. Metal Amy, come!"

"Yes sir." She walks forward.

I toss Eggman to the ground, "Register this man is an enemy, and not to be tolerated."

"Yes sir." She nods and stares at him. "Registered. Eggman is now registered as enemy."

"Metal Sonic, you will pay for this treachery!" Eggman growls.

I ponder for a moment, and then say, "Master, forgive the delay. My creator is interfering, permission to terminate?"

_Negative. He can make new robots for us to take in future plans. However, you may threaten to kill him and wound him if you desire._

"I believe I already have. Power Down." I change back to my non Ranger state, and turn to Metal Amy. "What is your maximum speed?"

"Unknown. I will find out when we travel." She responds.

I nod, "Follow me, attempt to maintain a Mach5 speed." I activate my thrusters, and fly off.

"Activating." She activates rockets on her skirt and soles of her feet, keeping close.

I speak to The Ultimate. "Master, as of yet I do not see any logical reason for Metal Amy's deactivation. If anything she is agreeable, and a welcome Ranger for the White Tiger Zord in my opinion."

_I agree. It will be something to watch out for in the future. For now, we will make full use of her servitude. Proceed to the Animarium and help her find her things._

"Affirmative Master, I am sending the signal to our next distraction operative."

* * *

_Theme song break! **youtube watch?v=7cHUN1ZBnM0**_

* * *

The Seeing Pool froths over again, time to whoop some butt!

"Princess, I'll be right back." I call. "Another Org showed up!" I use my "Instant Transmission" to warp away.

I appear in the plaza, and the ugliest Org yet is there collecting cell phones off the ground. Kinda looks like someone melted a few together, and put legs on it in my opinion. It puts them in its claw of a left hand, and appears to be eating them that way.

"Ooo, I like blue, and purple," it chortles.

"Hey, Org! Phone call for you! It's labeled, "My Foot!"" I fly in and kick it into the air.

It flails as it lands on its back, and climbs back to its feet. "Who the heck are you?! Wait a minute, you're _him _aren't you?!"

"That's right!" I slam the ground and take a stance making muscles. "Great Gorilla, Green Ranger!"

"Oh perfect, Antenna Activate!" Two antennas rise up from his shoulders, and one pokes from his claw hand. A shrilling sound fills my helmet, and in a flurry of electricity my Ranger form disappears. I groan as I get to my feet, and then I notice something else is wrong…

The Phone Org opens its claw at me, and lasers blow up the ground around my feet… _and it actually hurts!_

The Phone Org laughs. "That Duke Org was right, my new body now disrupts not just your annoying morphing powers, but _all_ powers!" He laughs like a maniac, and advances on me.

"Hey! Not cool!" I growl. "I happen to like my powers!" I charge at him and punch him across the road, slamming him into a tree. "Just because I don't have Powers doesn't mean I don't have power!" I take a fighting stance.

The Org shakes himself off, "I can see that… I suppose I'll have to soften you up a bit before I can have that pretty gold phone of yours!"

He snaps his fingers, and dozens of guys in grey carrying weird club things start swarming over the rooftops towards me.

I smirk. "Ooh! You brought some friends to the party? I hope they're nice!" I jump at them, and tackle a few of them off the building with me.

The phone Org cackles, and press something on his claw. The sky crackles with energy, a Force Field.

…

I land on the Animarium with Metal Amy, and scan the surrounding area. Luckily this time we've arrived on the same side of the island as the temple, a rarity with my long-range scanners still unable to get a complete lock on this place.

"Follow," I command, and fly around to the Crystal Chamber. I hand her one of the daggers, and point to the center dais. "The white one is for you."

She nods and walks up, taking the crystal. "Scanning… White Tiger. Awaiting further instructions."

I open a panel in my arm, and hand her the White Ranger's morpher. "Place the crystal in the dagger, and call to the White Tiger Zord. Once it arrives use this by pressing the biggest button, and repeating the phrase "Wild Access." Once this is complete we will be able to take it back to… headquarters…"

My attention is distracted by something I would not have noticed had my proximity sensors been deactivated. Two of the crystals in this room are missing, one that my records show are not yet active. I gesture to Metal Amy to carry out her task as I contact The Ultimate.

"Master… we may have an issue."

_I see it. The Polar Bear and the Black Bear crystals are missing… Someone else has taken them. I have a feeling you should hurry and make yourself and Metal Amy scarce._

"Affirmative Master." I step outside to monitor Metal Amy's progress.

Metal Amy places the crystal in the dagger and holds it up, calling, "I summon the White Tiger Zord!"

A yowling sounds, and a sleek white Zord with pink stripes slinks over through the trees. It climbs to us, and ignores me outright as it inspects Metal Amy.

She tilts her head. "Sensors indicate… cuteness? What is this process? Scanning…"

"Remember your task," I remind her. "Use the morpher."

The White Tiger Zord sits on it haunches, and watches her carefully.

She nods. "Affirmative. Disregarding task." She flips the cell phone open and presses the button, holding the phone to her ear. "Wild Access!"

The air around her her flashes white as she obtains her ranger form, and the Zord bends its head down to her level.

"Climb on, and ride the Zord back to base," I instruct. "Master, mission successful."

…

No matter how many of these bozos I crush, more just keep coming!

"You jerks are starting to piss me off!" I growl. _I need to get my powers back, if only just my Ranger ones. _

I kick them away and turn my attention back to the Cell Phone Org. "Hey Org! I'm terminating your contract!" I growl, pulling my dagger from my hair and charging at him.

"Oh, but I still have a few payments left!" He jumps out of my way as two more of those grey things get in my way.

"BANZAI!"

Suddenly another grey thing tackles them, and then the first two are in pieces at my feet. The new fighter is a grey hedgehog dressed like a punk rocker with metal spikes on his knuckles, and a Katana sword with a red blade.

He smiles at me, "Hey dude, this an open invite party or what?"

"It's open to members." I hold up my crystal. "Have a ticket?" _Hopefully, it's a yes. I'm running out of cell phone jokes…_

He blinks, and elbows a thing in the face as it tries to sneak up behind him. "You got one too? Sweet!" He reaches into his quills, and pulls out two, one white, and one black. Inside each I see a bear. "I thought these were vending machine prizes, or-"

A minion smashes it club over the new guy's head… and it breaks in half. He drops one of the crystals, but it's quickly snatched up by a black cat I hadn't even noticed until now. He nods to me as two six-inch blades spring from his wrist, and he rapidly stabs two minions in the chest. A second later they drop.

The hedgehog bops himself in the forehead, and then goes back to punching the minion he has in a headlock. "Where are my manners? I'm Spike, and this badass cat is Reave."

"Pleasure. I'm Beat. Tell me, when you nabbed those, did you see a lady in white? She should've given you some gifts." I jump and flip, hook-kicking a monster's head off with my heel.

Reave shakes his head as Spike snaps the neck of his punching bag. "We did not steal these, Spike found them in a dumpster eight blocks away."

I feel something warm in my hands, and when I open them there's two new Morphers.

"Well hey! Never mind, happy birthday!" I toss the two the Morphers.

Spike whoops, "Thanks dude, I always wanted a cellphone!"

Reave spots the Phone Org on the building, and glances down at his Morpher. "...I will return." He vanishes in the flurry of bodies.

Spike goes back to back with me, pounding, and slashing at any minion that gets too close.

The Phone Orgs laughs, "Just give up, you cannot win- ARRGH!"

Reave jumps on the Org's back, and deftly snaps off its antenna. He flips back as it turns to face him, and kicks it off the building to me.

I jump up and slash him with my dagger, feeling my power returning. Spike, and Reave both pause as their Animal Crystals start glowing, and the Org clumsily gets to its feet.

"Awesome!" I smirk. "Follow my lead." I pull out my Morpher and give it a spin before hitting the button. "Wild Access!" I place the phone at my ear.

They watch as I become a Ranger, and do as I said. "WILD ACCESS!"

Their Ranger forms are almost identical, only Spike is black, and Reave is white. "This is so freaking cool!" Spike whoops, "I can't believe I'm a Power Ranger! We saw a bunch of them in Coast City, remember Reave?"

He nods as he looks Spike over, and then looks at his own hip where his dagger is sheathed. He draws it, and after putting two and two together he puts in his crystal.

The Phone Org makes a gulping sound, "Uh-oh…"

I nod. "Spike, you do that too!"

He nods, and slips his animal crystal into place. He pauses, and reaches behind him. He pulls a Katana hilt from the back of his hip, and it telescopically extends into a blade, the edge glowing with heat. "...Sweetness…"

Reave pulls weapons off his legs, and they extend into a pair of bladed tonfas, the edges glowing blue. I search myself for weapons, and find a pair of green knucklebusters.

"Aw, sweet! Just what I was hoping for!" I smile and punch a minion, and it's head explodes. "Yeah! I love these things!"

Reave blocks a strike from a minion, and it freezes solid. He shatters it with a knee strike. Spike swings his sword, and an arc of fire sets three minions on fire.

Spike shakes his head, and laughs as he turns to the Phone Org. "Oh you are _so_ fucked!"

"Take care of the minions while I knock this guy around a little; He took my fun stuff for a bit!" I command as I shoot at him.

The Phone Org gasps, but shakes it off with a growl as he charges me back.

"Here's your speed dial!" I slide under him and grab him with my claws, lifting him over my head and spinning him around with one hand before slamming him into the ground and punching him repeatedly.

It doesn't take long to turn him into foam.

…

"Master, it appears we are not the only one busy recruiting."

_I can see that. Make Cell Phone Org grow. We need to see how experienced they are._

I nod, and raise a hand, "Evil spirits of toil, and strife give this fallen Org new life!"

…

Spike laughs as he runs over to me. "Dude this is the most fun I've had since… Hey, are those beans?"

I look where he's pointing, and jump back as they sprout. In a flash there's a ten story Phone Org towering over us.

Spike gulps, "Mom always said vegetables would make me grow… but I never believed her!"

"You don't like vegetables?!" I blink, surprised. Before he responds, the Org takes a swing at us. I grab Spike and warp to Reave. "Never mind, later. Unsheathe your dagger and raise it to the sky, and call your zord!" I lead by example, unsheathing my dagger and raising it to the sky. "I call upon the mighty Gorilla Zord!"

They watch as the Gorilla Zord runs out of the sky, and they glance at each other. Then like they'd practiced they synchronize their movements. "Wild Zords, come forth!"

I watch their reactions when our Zords run down on rainbows. Reave seems eternally calm while Spike pumps a fist. "Black Bear, down here!" He waves his arms to get its attention.

I smile. "Bond with your Zords. I'll distract the giant phone monster!" I jump up onto the Gorilla Zord's shoulder. "Let's do this, buddy!" I call.

The Gorilla Zord roars in agreement, and charges the Phone Org.

"Antenna, activate!"

The Gorilla cries out in pain, and is forced to back away as the jamming signal flies through the air.

_Great, now what?!_

A beam of red flies past us, and hits the Org.

"OW HOT!"

It stops, and a blue one flies past my other side.

"BRR COLD!"

The Bear Zords walk up to the Gorilla's sides, alternating their beams as Spike gives me the thumbs-up.

Reave calls, "Aim for the antenna!"

The Polar Bear fires, and freezes two of them as the Black Bear blasts them off. The Gorilla bares his teeth, and beats his chest in fury.

"Great job! Gorilla Zord, finish him off with your banana bombs! Spike, Reave, have your Zords freeze him so he can't escape and then blast him while the Gorilla Zord blows him up!" I call.

Spike nods, and they hop off their Zords as the Bears make a spinning wheel in the air by grabbing each other's hind legs. They ram the Phone Org as the Gorilla gathers bombs. When the Phone Org gets to his feet the bears are on either side of him in the streets. He glances between them as they unload their beams on him at the same time, making him cry out. The Gorilla snorts as he flings bombs, and brings the Org to its final end.

…

I cross my arms. "Formidable foes… We will need to hasten our efforts Master."

_Indeed. For our final two members, we need power houses. Any suggestions?_

"...Yes, three in fact. Why deprive ourselves an advantage?" I turn, and fly away to head back for base.

I arrive in a few minutes at our new base, and pause in the doorway to take in the situation.

_Who do you have in mind?_

I walk to the terminal, and start typing. I plug a cable into the back of my head to recharge, and link at the same time. "There is Robo Knuckles, a powerhouse in the physical sense. Shadow Android was designed after Shadow the Hedgehog, one of the more powerful Mobians. The third is another prototype, Cyber Silver. He has experimental telekinesis abilities."

_They all sound useful. Where are they located?_

"We will not need to find them," I reply. "Eggman will deliver them to us. Permission to lead Beta, and Metal Amy in an assault against Eggman?"

_Permission granted. However, keep an eye on Metal Amy. I am still uneasy as to why she was deactivated. _

"My theory is that Eggman was wary of a female personality developing. This moment I see her with the Zords." I look down at her, and nod, "I do not believe this will hinder us Master, diversity has aided my enemies in the past."

_If that is all, then proceed._

"Yes, Master."

* * *

_Enjoy what me and HTK churn out? Tell us! We gain inspiration from followers, you know._


	5. Three's a Crowd

Tloj: _There, all fixed up! Enjoy Chapter 5, everyone!_

_HTKWolfe owns Reave and Spike. I own Beat Wukon. And Saban and Sega own anything else, pretty much._

* * *

On the Animarium Reave meditates off in the forest on the nose of the Polar Bear Zord. Spike is back at the Seeing Pool with one hand splayed on the table, rapidly stabbing a knife between his fingers while he sings.

"My-name-is-Spike-I-am-the-man-all-day-I-sing-and-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop…"

I watch him with interest. "What's this game you play, Spike?"

"Just something I saw on the internet once," he replies, and smirks. He takes my hand, and presses it to the table with the fingers splayed, and puts his on top. He stabs the table by my fingers, slow at first, but gradually picking up speed until its a blur. He finishes by sticking the knife in the table on the tip of our middle fingers. Neither of us are hurt though.

"Cool! Lemme try!" I take the knife. "Do I just make up a song?"

He shrugs, "It just helps me keep the rhythm." He jerks his head to the side as the pool starts frothing. Almost out of nowhere Reave drops from above to inspect it.

I scowl. "Aw… I wanted to see how long I could go without breaking the table!"

"Later," Reave says firmly. "Right now we're needed. And Spike, give me my knife back. My sister gave me those."

* * *

…_I'm running out of alternate theme songs... :I **youtube watch ?v=eqw-Co_d2R**_

* * *

I eye the base in the distance. Our intel confirms Eggman is within, and I turn to the other two. "Do you have your targets in case of Plan B?"

"Affirmative," Beta replies. "I will engage Shadow Android."

I nod, and look to Metal Amy. Should we fail to coerce the remaining three Metals to our cause then we are to return them to the base, offline if need be, for reprogramming. The Ultimate will not tolerate failure, and neither will I.

"I will take care of Robo Knux." She nods.

I nod, "Excellent…"

"Be careful Sir." Metal Amy says before turning her arms into hammers.

I nod, "Beta, begin assault."

"Affirmative." He transforms his hands into arm cannons, and fires concentrated balls of energy at the base while releasing homing missiles from his back. I stand in plain view of the base, taunting my former creator with my presence. It won't be long now…

I am not disappointed, as Eggman shows up with Robo Knux and Cyber Silver flying around his new mech like wasps.

"Beta, cease," I order, and my eyes glow brighter. With the Rangers occupied by my latest creations we can use our full power without worry of detection. I send out a pulse of energy towards them, shorting out Eggman's mech before it gets close. A Master Scrambler, designed to wipe the Master registry from the smaller robots, and I await their approach with crossed arms.

"...Cyber Silver, Robo Knuckles, Shadow Android… it has been some time, has it not?"

Robo Knux and Cyber Silver land in front of me.

"It has." Robo Knux crosses his arms. "Whose side are you on now?"

"The side of a new master," I reply. "He is the one who extended the same hand of freedom I offer you. Tell me, does the bumbling doctor still treat you as scrap? Use you for pointless tasks, and demeaning missions with no success?"

"He does." Cyber Silver nods. "I have been tasked with dealing with Priority One Hedgehog in your place. It is demeaning, as I am only allowed to fight him until he feigns defeat, and then call Eggman to capture him. It always fails."

I nod, and look up in the air at Shadow Android, "My new master seeks not to dominate, only destroy. He is more competent than the Doctor will ever dream of being. Scan me, witness my rise in power, and know that the same can be yours if you will agree to forsake Eggman forever."

Shadow Android does so, and nods. "Such power… It is desirable. But what guarantee do we have that you are a better commander than Eggy?"

"A logical argument, my brother," I reply, and release the scrambling signal from Eggman. "Now observe…"

I release my concealed morpher as I face Eggman. "No one is to interfere with this… Wild Access!"

"Not this time!" Eggman growls, slamming a button on his mech. An EMP wave shoots out and destroys the three robots, as well as disabling my Morph. Thankfully, it saved me from any further damage.

"What?! No!" He roars. "That should've shut you down!"

I am angry now. "Beta, Metal Amy, retrieve our brothers while I deal with this pest!" I float into the air, and fling up a hand. A sort of goo flies up, and disperses into droplets, and those droplets descend into Minions that rush Eggman. I sheath my Morpher, and look around.

I never thought I would be glad Sonic breaks Eggman's machines. Parts scatter the ground, but they will do. As Eggman fights I summon up the lances of fallen Eggpawns, and thrust them into his machine at the joints. Watching in satisfaction as they fall apart.

I sense Eggman preparing another EMP, and protect myself with my Black Shield. Once he is unaware I rush through his mech, lifting him out of it. A glance shows that Beta is using power cells from the fallen robots to keep our three newest comrades online.

"I told you that you would suffer," I tell Eggman.

He frowns before slowly chuckling. "You are a fool, Metal Sonic. I don't know what plans your master has, but they will fail, just like mine. Those Power Rangers will destroy your master, and when you crawl back to me, I will throw you into the scrap heap!"

"No you will not," I say calmly. "Just as you will not live to see us succeed." I raise a hand, and stab it into his chest.

He gasps before letting one more chuckle escape his lips. "Gotcha!"

He goes limp, and his eyes turn red as he starts beeping.

I throw the false doctor back to his base, and ignore the explosion as I drift down to my new companions. "Are you convinced now?"

"Not in the slightest." Shadow Android states. "But those powers interest me. I will join your cause, if only to cause different individuals misery and woe."

Robo Knux nods. "I will join as well. This will be fun!"

"I shall join too. Anything is better than Eggman's insipid orders." Cyber Silver grins.

I nod, and look to the sky as I lift the damaged Cyber Silver. "Master, we have succeeded. Now returning to base for repairs…"

I loan Beta energy to teleport us back to base, and I set my comrade in a repair chamber. I walk to the rail, and call, "Red Lion, your chance to spill blood is nearly at hand."

I hear the Lion Zord roar and appear, landing in front of me.

I touch his nose, and turn to my three brothers, "This is the power our Master, The Ultimate, will give you. Once you are repaired we will claim a Wild Zord for each of you."

They nod.

Metal Amy walks up. "Sir, the base is entirely destroyed. There is nothing salvageable."

"Well done Metal Amy." I look to the darkness, "Master, is there still a need for secrecy? We have three new Rangers, and according to my records once we claim the remaining base Animal Crystals of the original Rangers then the newest generation will not stand a chance."

_You are welcome to introduce yourself, but this is not a time to be cocky. Newcomers are wild cards that cannot be easily dealt with._

"Understood Master. So we are to continue claiming the crystals one at a time?"

_Yes. Take the first one right now while the Rangers are distracted, and have the other two be repaired and ready for the next Org attack._

"Yes Master…" I eye my companions. "Shadow Android appears to be the one least affected. I calculate he will make a fine fit for the Surging Shark Zord."

I turn my head to the side, "Interesting. The Rangers have only now begun combat with the Orgs…"

…

Spike tackles me behind the cover of a truck as a missile passes right through the space I just was in.

"Aw fuckberries," he mutters, and looks around the edge. One of the orgs is a Fighter jet Org with missiles on his arms, wings, and a thruster on his back. On top of that he's carrying a spear with an axe head on it.

I smile. "Thanks. Now watch this!" I charge an energy orb before strafing out, firing at the Org to get its attention. "Kamehameha!"

It flies up out of the way before getting me with a side kick. Spike grabs it, and wrestler-throws it into some barrels. "Where'd Reave, and his buddy go?!"

"On top of the building." I respond, charging another beam.

Reave tackles the second Org into my line of fire, and backs up.

"Speak of the devil," Spike laughs.

I fire the beam, and knock him into the Jet Org.

"Watch it, you stupid bird!" It growls. It was a robot with shoulder turrets, arm cannons, and machine guns for feet. I'll just call it a Gun Org.

"You watch it, Bullet Brain," The other growls, and shoves him off. "And thanks for leaving me with two of them, the Master will be disappointed in you!"

"There's two of us and three of them, either way one of is getting more! And if you don't want two, then I'll take 'em!" The Gun Org growls, leveling his arm cannons at me.

"Bitch please! Kaio Ken!" I shout, gaining a red aura and shooting at him.

"Kaio wha-OW!" I punch him into the Jet Org before I start pummeling them.

Spike watches, eating some beef jerky he pulled out of his quills. He offers some to Reave who takes it with a nod as I knock my guys through a cement wall.

"Whoo!" I fly and land next to my friends, my aura disappearing. "You two's turn again!"

Spike pulls out his morpher, "Dude, what's the point of having these if we don't even use them?"

Reave takes his out, "They aren't exactly pushovers. I say we give them an honorable finish."

"Agreed. Ready guys?" I pull out my Morpher and flip it open. They nod, and we all dial the big button.

"WILD ACCESS!"

The Jet Org sits up, and stares at us. "Um… We're screwed."

"Oh, shut up and kill them!" Gun Org growls, aiming his guns at us and unleashing a barrage. The Jet Org nods, and starts firing missiles.

Spike swirls his Ranger sword, vaporizing the bullets, and rockets in a fiery ring. Reave stabs his tonfas into the ground, freezing the Orgs in place. "Go Beat!"

I shoot at them and roar, "DRAGON FIST!" I activate my Gorilla claws and punch through them, a golden dragon emulated on my claw fist.

They both explode, and drop into foam. Reave eyes the rooftops, and turns in a circle. "THERE!" He points.

I follow his finger to a figure standing pretty far off. I hear something squish behind me, and see the magic beans in the foam.

"Here we go again," Spike chortles, and draws his dagger, ready to call the Zords.

I lift up my dagger and call, "I summon the mighty Gorilla Zord!" I turn to Spike and Reave and say, "Take care of the Orgs, I need to see what this guy's deal is."

I charge and teleport onto the building.

A blue robotic hedgehog with glowing yellow eyes, and a horn turns to face me. "I knew it was a matter of time before you sensed my presence."

"I have no idea who you are, but you're going down, Org!" I growl. I pause when my Morpher rings. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Beat, that's a Duke Org! Be careful!" Princess Sheila says.

"Okay." I put my phone away and take a stance.

He raises a hand, "I am not your opponent today. I am the one who supplies you with them. Tell me Green Ranger… are you satisfied with the Orgs I have created thus far?"

"Not really… we've been able to take care of them unmorphed so far. You need to work on your monsters!" I suggest.

He nods, and bows at the hip, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Metal Sonic, Duke Org to The Ultimate. We may be on opposite sides of this chess board, but we can still be civil, no?"

"I don't see why not." I shrug. "So… You're Metal Sonic? Does that mean there's an original Sonic somewhere?"

"Indeed," he replies a bit irritated. "I was built to destroy him, but my creator is an idiot in every sense of the word. I was forced to fight for ridiculous, and fruitless schemes until two years ago…"

"Is he as ugly as you are?" I interrupt curiously.

"What happened to being civil?" He looks over his shoulder to where the Zords are fighting the Orgs. "I suggest you join your comrades. As much as I enjoy dialogue, we both are needed elsewhere at the moment."

"Oh, okay. See you later!" I wave and turn, flying at the giant Gun Org and ramming into him, taking him to the ground. I stand up and brush myself off as I mutter, "You know, he never answered the question…"

…

Beta teleports onto the Animarium with Shadow Android. He scans the area, and then leads him to the temple.

"Uploading capture process," Beta intones, and a beam connects his eyes to Shadow Android's.

"Uploaded." He turns to the animal crystals and snatches the Shark crystal, a dagger, and a Morpher. He warps outside near a lake and places his crystal in the dagger, raising it into the sky. "I call upon the great Shark Zord!"

The water breaks, and with a shrill cry the massive blue shark beaches itself, eyeing Shadow Android with a red eye.

"Wow." Shadow Android smirks, impressed. He opens his Morpher and presses the button. "Wild Access!" He raises the phone to his ear.

His quills flood back like a helmet, all except one that stands on his head like a shark fin. A black visor covers his optics as his black paint turns midnight blue. The Shark's metal paint darkens to the same shade, and it bares its teeth. Shadow Android feels his power increase exponentially as with a thrash of it tail the Shark Zord hovers into the air.

He looks himself over. "Hmph, if only it didn't make me look like a Metal Sonic reject. Oh well." He looks up and teleports onto the head of the Zord. "Come Beta. Let's get out of here."

…

I whoop as Spike's and Reave's Zords blow up the Jet Org. The Gorilla Zord blows up the Gun Zord after a brief exchange of bombs. "Nice job, guys!"

Spike nods, and gives me a thumbs up. Reave rides the Polar bear Zord closer. "Who, or what was it that resurrected these orgs?"

"His name is Metal Sonic. Say, is Sonic as ugly as Metal Sonic? Because Metal Sonic is butt-ugly." I ask.

Spike tilts his head, "You've never heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?! He's the first hero Mobius ever had! And he's not much older than us."

"Hey, all I know about the world is what the Princess taught me, and Dragon Ball Z. Everything else I'm pretty much clueless on." I shrug.

Spike sighs, "Forget it, let's just go home." The two turn and walk away.

"No wait, who is he?!" I complain, running after them.

* * *

_Phew, here we go! Metal Sonic's team grows more, and our heroes are oblivious! What will happen next? R&R, lemme know what you guys think!_


End file.
